1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to wheel barrows, and more particularly to a storage rack and method for storing a wheel barrow.
2. Description of Related Art
Wheel barrows are known to be relatively large, cumbersome, and typically heavy objects, often being made of heavy duty steel and/or wood. Storage of wheel barrows can sometimes create problems for consumers because of their overall size, weight, and odd shape. Consumers often just tip a wheel barrow up on its front end and rest it against a wall with the bucket opening facing the wall. The wheel barrow can very easily and inadvertently tip back over away from the wall. Such an occurrence can cause injury to persons standing nearby or damage to cars or other objects located in close proximity to the wheel barrow. Wheel barrows also take up a relatively large amount of storage space and stick out quite far from the wall and, thus, can be easily and unintentionally bumped when stored.
Attempts have been made to provide storage solutions and devices for storing wheel barrows. A typical storage hanger or rack can be of a two-piece construction that mounts directly to a wall. Such products are usually fixed in place on the wall and, once installed, are not adjustable to accommodate different sized wheel barrows. To adjust the hanger for accommodating a different sized wheel barrow, the known hangers must be uninstalled, readjusted, and reinstalled on the wall surface.
Further, the consumer is often required to lift the wheel barrow off the ground in order to place it in one of these storage racks. This can be difficult for the ordinary user because of the generally heavy, cumbersome, and odd-shape of the wheel barrow.